


Meu alvo é você!

by Arielo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bisexuality, Drama, F/M, Hentai, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielo/pseuds/Arielo
Summary: Bulma é uma famosa atriz, que vive alguns problemas pessoais e durante esse tempo ela conhece Vegeta, que é um jovem e talentoso maquiador, que mostrará para ela um jeito diferente de viver a vida. Será que Bulma conseguirá viver um romance totalmente diferente do que ela está acostumada?





	1. A novidade!

Bulma Briefs era uma atriz famosa em Hollywood, que tinha gostos peculiares, fetiches estranhos e já tinha tido um romance com dois modelos que eram assumidos gays, porém nunca ligou para as revistas de fofocas, ela fazia o que queria, era uma jovem de vinte e cinco anos, famosa e ardente na cama. Atualmente Bulma estava solteira e quando se encontrava sozinha qualquer possível vítima de sua tara era abatida sem dó nem piedade, ela adorava foder gostoso e não descansava enquanto não conseguisse o que queria.

Era mais um dia cansativo naquele Studio de filmagem, já era a nona vez que Bulma tinha que repetir uma cena, por conta de um novato inexperiente, aquilo estava lhe dando nos nervos. Então para se acalmar, a azulada foi até o seu camarim que se localizava num prédio ao lado do set de filmagem, ao adentrar nele e subir uma pequena escadaria lateral, a atriz logo avistou no corredor o diretor do Studio, que a aguardava do lado de sua porta. Pelo seu semblante fechado, ela notou que algo tinha acontecido.

\- O que foi Boby? – Perguntou impaciente a atriz.

\- Suzan pediu demissão ontem! – Respondeu sério.

\- E o que eu tenho haver com isso? – Pediu arrogante abrindo a porta do camarim e adentrando ligeiramente nele, sendo seguida pelo homem ruivo.

\- Ela disse que você a chamou de mosca morta e que ela fazia a maquiagem uma porcaria e que devia pedir emprego numa funerária, pois pelo menos os mortos não iriam reclamar dela!

\- Minha opinião querido sobre ela é essa! Não sei onde vocês a arrumaram! Tentei ser gentil com ela, por quase um mês! Mas ontem de manhã foi demais para mim, ela me deixou com a aparência de uma vampira de filme de terror de quinta categoria! Fiquei chateada e tive que pegar a maquiadora do novato que, diga-se de passagem, era muito boa!

\- Sinto muito, Bulma! Eu não sabia que fazia tempo que ela estava fazendo um péssimo trabalho. Prometo que irei até o inicio da tarde te arrumar um ótimo maquiador ou maquiadora, preciso ir providenciar isso agora! Até lá descanse um pouco, vou adiar as filmagens do filme para de tarde! – Falou Boby sem jeito.

\- Tudo bem! Estou precisando de um cochilo mesmo. Até de tarde e boa sorte na sua escolha...

\- Se me dá licença, até depois! – Despediu-se o diretor saindo do camarim.

Já sozinha no local, Bulma suspirou, tirou a roupa e ficou somente de calcinha e sutiã e caminhou até os fundos de seu camarim onde ficava um cômodo com uma cama espaçosa e deitou nela, mas antes trancou a porta do quarto atrás de si.

**&**

Boby saiu correndo até um prédio de alto padrão do outro lado da rua, onde ficava o seu escritório, pois precisaria urgentemente contratar uma pessoa que ficasse responsável por maquiar Bulma, porque tinha medo que ela desistisse do filme, alegando que não tinha infra-estrutura para trabalhar ali. A atriz era muito famosa e tinha vários contatos e amigos com alta influência na sociedade, que poderiam arruinar os seus negócios e o levar a falência. O empresário da garota, Whis Greeny era muito astuto e perigoso, ninguém em sã consciência ousava mexer com seus agenciados, era confusão na certa. Temendo tudo aquilo, Boby adentrou em sua sala como um furacão e começou a fuçar em seus livros e alguns cartãozinho, atrás de algum nome, até que se lembrou que seu chefe de segurança, era casado com um maquiador que estava a procura de emprego, só torcia para que ele ainda estivesse desempregado, seria sua chance, pois sabia que o rapaz era bom no que fazia. De imediato mandou sua secretária chamar Kakaroto até sua sala, pois precisava conversar com ele urgente.

Não demorou para Kakaroto bater na porta da sala de Boby e adentrar rapidamente, fazendo o diretor gesticular para ele sentar a sua frente.

\- Como posso lhe ajudar chefe? Algum problema com algum jornalista ou paparazzi ou fã maluco assediando nossos astros? – Questionou atencioso.

\- Não, não é nada disso... o que tenho para conversar contigo é mais de cunho pessoal.

\- Eu fiz algo de errado? – Perguntou o moreno apreensivo e aparentemente nervoso.

\- Não, Kakaroto! Você faz um ótimo trabalho como chefe de segurança aqui nas instalações dos Estúdios Ocean Purple Pictures. O que eu gostaria de lhe perguntar é se seu esposo ainda está procurando trabalho como maquiador?

\- Hummm, sim, Vegeta ainda está atrás de um local para trabalhar, ele está cansado de ficar em casa sem fazer nada, já são longos três meses... Não me diga que surgiu uma oportunidade para ele trabalhar aqui no estúdio? – Inquiriu empolgado de repente o chefe de segurança.

\- Então, seu esposo está contratado! Ele que venha no inicio da tarde, que vou apresentá-lo a atriz que ele vai fazer a maquiagem!

\- Nossa, que ótimo! Só por curiosidade Sr. Boby, quem seria essa atriz? Alguma famosa? – Pediu empolgado e curioso ao mesmo tempo.

\- Digamos que estamos falando de Bulma Briefs!

\- Meu companheiro vai adorar trabalhar com ela, pois ele é muito fã dela, dos filmes que ela já fez! Não vou mentir, mas também sou fã! – Falou com um sorriso bobo.

\- Isso é bom! Agora você pode ir para casa avisar seu marido e o traga contigo a tarde – Ordenou o ruivo mais aliviado.

\- Obrigado, senhor! Vegeta não vai lhe decepcionar, vou indo! – Despediu-se contente o moreno antes de sair da sala do diretor.

**&**

Nesse mesmo instante, Vegeta estava em seu apartamento, na cozinha terminando de fazer o almoço para ele e para Kakaroto. Como ele odiava ficar em casa, aquilo o deixava com muito mau humor, detestava depender financeiramente de seu companheiro, por mais que o amasse. Ele não via à hora de conseguir um emprego, que o deixasse mais motivado, sabia que tinha talento, mas depois que brigou com uma patricinha nojenta da alta sociedade no salão chique que trabalhava, ele não conseguiu emprego mais em lugar algum. Como ele pedia para deus para que o ajudasse a arrumar alguma coisa para fazer, com certeza não decepcionaria quem quer que fosse e tentaria controlar o seu gênio. Um pouco melancólico, o moreno foi arrumar a mesa e após isso desligou o forninho do assado e o arroz e a lentilha. Quando estava pronto para ir até a sala assistir um pouco do jornal que passava aquele horário, seu esposo adentrou no apartamento com um sorriso lindo e irradiante, muito diferente de seu estado de espírito.

-

Continua


	2. Laços perigosos!

-

Logo que entrou em seu apartamento, Kakaroto notou o semblante triste e fechado do companheiro, o fazendo desfazer o sorriso e se aproximar dele preocupado.

\- O que houve amor? – Pediu carinhoso sentando-se ao lado de Vegeta que o encarou.

\- Estou chateado, Kaka! Eu não consigo emprego em lugar nenhum na função que eu gosto e sou bom. Infelizmente, se até mês que vem eu não arranjar nada, vou ter que voltar a trabalhar com Tarble, na empresa de contabilidade da minha família – Respondeu desanimado.

\- Você não vai precisar voltar a fazer o que não gosta! O Sr. Boby chamou você para trabalhar com uma atriz, é só aparecer hoje lá no inicio da tarde que o emprego de maquiador é seu! – Murmurou Kakaroto acariciando o rosto de seu companheiro que sorriu feliz com a notícia.

\- Jura? Que notícia maravilhosa! Quem é a atriz? – Perguntou entusiasmado.

\- Você não vai acreditar, sua nova patroa é nada menos, nada mais que a nossa diva de filmes de comédia romântica - Sussurrou Kakaroto, antes de ganhar um olhar surpreso de seu companheiro, que não acreditava que iria estar perto daquela atriz que tanto gostava e venerava.

\- Meu deus! Que emoção! Vou ser maquiador de Bulma Briefs, muito obrigado universo por ter me atendido! – Vegeta sorriu, para depois puxar seu marido para um beijo quente e sensual, que foi logo correspondido.

O beijo entre o casal estava tão intenso e gostoso, que quando eles viram já se encontravam deitados no sofá, se acariciando e tirando a roupa um do outro, não demorou muito para Vegeta encontrar-se em meio das pernas de seu companheiro lambendo e chupando seu membro que estava totalmente ereto.

 - Aaaassim Geta, como eu gosto de sua boquinha... – Gemeu Kakaroto ao mesmo tempo que acariciava a cabeça de seu amado.

Na intensidade das lambidas e chupadas, não demorou muito para Vegeta sentir seu esposo gozar em sua boca, o fazendo engolir tudo sem derramar uma gota. Satisfeito com o prazer que teve, Kakaroto colocou seu amado de quatro no tapete felpudo e começou a masturbá-lo com uma das mãos, enquanto o penetrava com seu pênis de forma lenta e continua, fazendo Vegeta gemer em puro êxtase. O vai e vem entre os corpos era intenso, Kakaroto saia e entrava de seu companheiro como um louco, não demorou para os dois gozarem juntos e despencarem ofegantes e totalmente satisfeitos no tapete, que ficou um pouco sujo.

\- Nossa, foi maravilhoso! Precisamos fazer mais vezes amor no horário do almoço – Falou rouco Kakaroto no ouvido do esposo que se arrepiou todo.

\- Concordo, mas na próxima vez usaremos o quarto, não quero ter que limpar o tapete toda vez que transarmos – Murmurou Vegeta se levantando.

\- Mais a noite te ajudo a limpar, não se preocupe, agora vamos tomar um banho gostoso e brincar mais um pouquinho – Sugeriu com um sorriso malicioso, o moreno mais alto, antes de pegar na mão do companheiro e o conduzir até o toalete.

Após o prazeroso banho, Vegeta foi até o armário e escolheu um terno preto, que combinava em muito com ele, e o colocou, pois queria estar muito bem vestido no seu primeiro dia de trabalho.

Enquanto isso, Kakaroto escolheu um terno cor grafite, o vestiu rapidamente e foi para a cozinha esquentar a comida, deixando seu consorte terminar de se arrumar, porque ele estava muito empolgado com tudo.

**&**

Nesse mesmo instante, no camarim de Bulma, ela acordou num pulo ao ouvir o despertador do celular tocar de forma insistente, lhe avisando que já tinha passado de meio dia e que precisava comer alguma coisa. Então, se espreguiçou e desligou o celular, para depois ir até o seu armário onde escolheu uma calça jeans com um dos joelhos rasgados e uma camiseta decotada verde e os colocou rapidamente. Em seguida, se aproximou de uma penteadeira com um espelho oval e amarrou o cabelo num rabo de cavalo, e de relance notou que sua maquiagem estava um pouco borrada e tentou apenas arrumá-la, e bufou frustrada, pois o resultado não ficou perfeito.

Após alguns minutos, já na sala onde se encontrava o seu camarim, que também era uma mini-cozinha, Bulma se aproximou da geladeira e ao abri-la constatou que infelizmente estava vazia. Desgostosa olhou para os cardápios de restaurantes, pizzarias e lanchonetes que entregavam sempre seu lanche ali, mas decidiu que sairia um pouco para espairecer, então pegou sua bolsa, colocou um óculos de sol e caminhou para fora do camarim.

Não demorou nem sete minutos para Bulma sair do prédio, no entanto quando ela iria passar por seus dois seguranças, que sempre a acompanhavam para fora do Studio, a atriz teve uma idéia travessa, os distrairia para sair sozinha, mesmo que fosse perigoso. Então, ligeiramente andou até um grupo de figurantes e pagou duas muito atraentes para seduzirem os seguranças enquanto ela escapava, tanto Nappa como Champa caíram feito patinhos, dando tempo para a azulada passar por eles sem ser percebida.

Já na rua, caminhando livremente, Bulma ostentava um sorriso debochado e convencido, não demorou a chegar à lanchonete que ela costumava freqüentar quando ainda não era famosa. Ao ingressar no estabelecimento, de imediato uma das garçonetes a reconheceu, mesmo que ela quisesse disfarçar sua identidade, um pouco temerosa resolveu se acomodar longe da porta de entrada. A paz da atriz só durou meia hora, o tempo que ela levou para devorar o seu hambúrguer e as batatinhas fritas, pois alguns fãs a reconheceram e vieram pedir autógrafos. Como era educada com seu público, Bulma tirou fotos e autografou algumas camisetas e fotografias, porém já estava cansada de ser assediada e se arrependeu amargamente de ter saído sem os seus seguranças. Quando ela pagou a conta e foi andar na rua, começou a ser perseguida por um monte de gente.

**&**

Nesse exato momento, Kakaroto e Vegeta estavam quase chegando ao Studio, foi quando enxergaram um alvoroço na calçada, um monte de pessoas cercando alguém que queria fugir. De imediato os dois morenos reconhecem Bulma, e como era chefe de segurança, Kakaroto estacionou o carro próximo e com a ajuda de seu esposo, foram ao resgate da azulada.

\- Afastem-se dela, agora! Senão vou chamar a polícia – Gritou autoritário Kakaroto, cortando caminho entre a multidão junto com Vegeta, até chegar a Bulma, que ao ver o chefe de segurança do Studio suspirou aliviada.

\- Kakaroto, graças a deus você está aqui! – Choramingou a azulada apavorada.

\- Onde estão os seus seguranças? – Perguntou tirando Bulma de lá com a ajuda de seu companheiro e a levando até o carro deles, onde ela entrou sem questionar.

\- Digamos que eu os enganei... queria ficar livre por algumas horas.

\- Uhumm, você teve sorte de nós estarmos passando por aqui! Nunca mais faça isso! – Falou sério Kakaroto tentando controlar sua fúria.

\- Desculpe não faço mais. Obrigado por me salvarem – Agradeceu sem jeito.

\- Disponha senhorita Briefs! – Sorriu Vegeta que não conseguia parar de encarar sua musa, porém se controlou e voltou a olhar para frente.

\- Você é um segurança novo? – Pediu Bulma notando como o homem a sua frente era bonito.

\- Não, eu vou ser o seu novo maquiador – Revelou Vegeta para o espanto da azulada, que não esperava por aquilo.

\- Então, esse book aqui atrás é seu? – Perguntou pegando um álbum com fotos de modelos que ostentavam maquiagens maravilhosas e olhou rapidamente, enquanto eles estacionavam o carro numa vaga privativa do Studio.

\- Sim, é meu, eu fiz todas essas maquiagens! – Vangloriou-se o moreno.

\- Eu amei, pelo menos agora Boby deu uma dentro, contratou um ótimo maquiador para mim! – Declarou Bulma antes de sair do automóvel, deixando Vegeta feliz da vida e um Kakaroto um tanto enciumado, que desembarcou do carro com um olhar mortal.

\- Fico feliz que lhe agradei senhorita Birefs!

\- Pode me chamar de Bulma já que vamos trabalhar juntos, qual é o seu nome mesmo? Desculpe, eu me esqueci de perguntar – Inquiriu sorridente e totalmente a vontade.

\- Me chamo Vegeta, mas pode me chamar de Geta.

\- Certo... então vamos comigo até o meu camarim, Geta? – Flertou Bulma, não percebendo que o chefe de segurança era companheiro de Vegeta.

Kakaroto notou o clima entre seu esposo e Bulma e não gostou nada, o ciúme encontrava-se corroendo o seu interior, tanto que até se arrependeu de ajudar seu companheiro a arranjar aquele emprego. Notando que poderia acontecer algo ali, Kakaroto num movimento impulsivo puxou Vegeta para um beijo, o surpreendendo.

\- Tchau amor, te vejo no final do expediente – Falou Kakaroto com um sorriso no rosto, ao notar a azulada desconcertada com aquilo que ele fez.

\- Até logo querido! – Enrubesceu Vegeta sem jeito, pois não entendeu o comportamento de seu marido, mas continuou andando com Bulma, até se afastar de seu amado por completo.

-

Continua


End file.
